In many financial transitions, a user may purchase a product by using a credit card, debit card, gift card, prepaid card, and/or other payment mechanism that includes sensitive data. Similarly, many other electronic transactions may utilize sensitive data, such as a social security number, a telephone number, an email address, etc., where the owner of that information trusts a vendor or other party to securely maintain the sensitive data. However, due to the nature of electronic transactions, each vendor that receives the sensitive data from the user must take measures to ensure the security of the sensitive data. As the user may transact with dozens of different vendors and other entities and each of those entities may receive the sensitive data, security holes may develop and the sensitive data may be compromised.